Zasadzka na Shaa-dom
thumb|400pxZasadzka na Shaa-dom to bitwa pomiędzy Drukhari a elementami Światostatku Saim-Hann i Wyjących Banshee Jain Zar. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce niedługo po Rajdzie na Saim-Hann. W tym miejscu, na Shaa-dom doszło do walki pomiędzy lustrzanymi siłami Banshee i Inkubów. Historia Preludium - Odwrót do Shaa-dom Drazhar i jego świta zaatakowali Ynnari podczas ich spotkania z Aeldari ze Światostatku Saim-Hann i niewiele brakowało, by Mistrz Ostrzy zakończył żywot Prorokini Ynneada. Plan był doskonały - wykorzystali Portal Pajęczego Traktu, który był nieaktywny od dziewięciu tysięcy lat. Portal, o którego istnieniu wiedział Drazhar, ale Saim-Hann już nie. Niewiele brakowało, by jedno z jego Demiklaivesów dosięgło szyi Yvraine i spełniło wolę Asdrubaela Vecta. Jednak plan ten nie przewidywał pojawienia się Jain Zar i jej Wyjących Banshee. Lord Feniks stawiła opór Drukharii i dała czas na ucieczkę świcie Yvraine. Drazhar powalił kolejnych Autarchów i chciał dokończyć dzieła, lecz było za późno. Widząc, że portal zaczyna gasnąć, szybko udał się do swojego Venoma i wraz z swoimi sługami zniknął pod jego filarami. W pościg za nim ruszyły dwa okręty Saim-Hann oraz Falcon Jain Zar. W mroki Shaa-dom Drukhari udali się do Shaa-dom, zrujnowanego miasta, które pozostawało do tej pory wspomnieniem. To tu Drazhar po nieudanej próbie zamachu na życie Yvraine zamierzał zastawić pułapkę na Jain Zar. Shaa-dom było dobrze znane Drazharowi, który w poprzednim życiu mieszkał tu i doskonale znał to miejsce. Niegdyś satelickie miasto samego Commorragh, Shaa-dom należało do El'ariaqaga, potężnego władcy Drukharii, który ośmielił się przeciwstawić Vectowi. Jak się okazało, władca Commorragh przewidział jego plany i doprowadził do zniszczenia Shaa-dom i upadku jego władcy oraz nakazał zapieczętować wszelkie przejścia prowadzące do Shaa-dom. Drazhar postanowił poczekać na Jain Zar i upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu - zabijając ją nie byłoby już nikogo, kto mógł powstrzymać go przed zabójstwem Yvraine. I stał by się legendą, zabójcą Lorda Feniksa, tym, który sprawił, że Wyjące Banshee pójdą w zapomnienie. W historii już nieraz zdarzało się, że Lord Feniks był pokonany i zabity podczas walki, lecz za każdym razem, gdy jakaś dusza Eldara była wzywana przez pancerz owych, ci powracali do życia i kontynuowali swój żywot. Drazhar wiedział jednak, że jeśli owy pancerz pozostanie pośród prochów tak odległego i odizolowanego miejsca jak Shaa-dom, albo lepiej - zostanie skradzione przez Mandrejki i umieszczone w Aelindrach, wówczas Jain Zar mogłaby zostać pokonana raz na zawsze i zostać zapomniana. Wystarczyło tylko czekać. Pościg Pościg Jain Zar za Drazharem poprzez labirynt wymiarów był długi i żmudny oraz nie miałby szans na powodzenie gdyby nie przewodnictwo Arlekinów z Maski Północnego Smutku (ang. Masque of Midnight Sorrow). Zostali oni wysłani przez Eldrada Ulthrana by odnaleźć Jain Zar w poplątanych ścieżkach Pajęczego Traktu. Ci również długo błądzili po niezliczonych tunelach i tylko dzięki swoim Starweaverom mogli dogonić Lord Feniks i sojuszniczych Saim-Hann. Tylko dzięki odwadze i brawurze, Arlekini mogli odnaleźć ślad Drazhara i nie stracić przy tym zmysłów. Pośród członków Północnego Smutku byli tacy, co sądzili, że Mroczni Aeldari specjalnie pozostawiali ślady tak aby siły Eldarów nie zgubiły tropu, że są wręcz podżegani by nie tracili tempa marszu. Po kilku miesiącach dotarli do Shaa-dom. Dla Arlekinów i Asuryani pojedynek pomiędzy Lord Feniks a Mistrzem Ostrzy był czymś, na co czekali, albowiem tylko Jain posiadała szybkość i umiejętności, by móc położyć trupem Drazhara nim ten znów zaatakuje Yvraine. Lecz nawet Arlekini z Północnego Smutku nie odważyli się przekroczyć runicznego portalu prowadzącego do Shaa-dom. Gdy tylko dotarli do dziwnej bramy, poskręcane łuki zaczęły pulsować niczym byłyby wykonane z żywego ciała i w obawie przed skażeniem Chaosem, Arlekini odeszli. Wielki Pojedynek thumb|286px Jain Zar i jej sojusznicy, liczący niespełna tuzin wojowników, przekroczyli portal i znaleźli się w Shaa-dom. Tu nie mogli wykorzystać swojej szybkości, jako że zrujnowane miasto było tak zawiłe, że tylko poprzez cierpliwe i powolne poszukiwania mieli szanse na odnalezienie ich łupu. Gdyby nie wyostrzone zmysły Aeldari i zwiększone psychiczne zdolności dzięki otwarciu się Wielkiej Wyrwy, Wyjące Banshee mogłby niegdy nie odnaleźć śladu Mrocznych Eldarów. Lecz zimna nienawiść z umysłów Inkubów biła poprzez agonialne szczątki rezydencji martwego miasta i pozwoliło to zlokalizować ich miejsce pobytu. Ze zwinnością i skrytością, którą Jain podpatrzyła u swojego brata, Karandrasa, Lord Feniks penetrowała ruiny. Jeje gniew i rosnąca frustracja kumulowały się w niej i tylko czekały na wyzwolenie, które niczym burza miało wkrótce wybuchnąć na widok czarnych pancerzy Inkubów. To tam, na pozostałościach Bulwaru El'uriqa, Lord Feniks spotkała swojego rywala. Panował tam mrok, niesamowity, wręcz nienaturalny. Nawet dla Eldarów było trudnością wyczuć tam cokolwiek. Incubi zawarli wiele paktów krwi z Mandrejkami, które nawiedzały region i to one otoczyły całunem mroku to miejsce. Drazhar czekał, aż Jain podejdzie bliżej. Nagle z zarośli wyskoczył on - Mistrz Ostrzy i niemal udało mu się jego demikleivesami sięgnąć głowy Jain Zar. Cąły pukiel jej włosów spadł na ziemię, lecz Lord Feniks szybko odpowiedziała na cios i w piruecie odrzuciła ostrza Drukhari i niemal wytrąciła je z jego rąk. Następnie Zar z łokcia potraktowała Drazhara i wymierzyła celny cios krtań. Dwoje bohaterów rozpoczęło walkę na śmierć i życie. Każdy zadawał celne, lecz wyważone ciosy, żaden nie próbował wówczas zaryzykować i odsłonić się na zabójczy cios kończący, który niewątpliwie byli w stanie zadać. Ze stylizowanym hełmem niemal całującym bezwładną maskę Drazhara, Jain Zar wydała z siebie ogłuszający krzyk, tak głośny i wstrząsająco potężny, że Mandrejki przywiązani do cienia uciekli w strachu. Błysk światła opromienił ruiny miasta i bitwa rozgorzała. thumb|286px|Mandrejk z 8 edycji Codexu Banshee w tym czasie były w fatalnym położeniu, gdyż Inkubi wyskoczyli z jam i w olbrzymiej przewadze liczebnej rzucili się na nich. Sojusznicy z Saim-Hann odpowiedzieli ogniem ze swoich Falconów i motorach anty-grawitacyjnych w próbie odrzucenia Sępów i Oprawców, które nacierały z iglic, lecz mimo ich starań, dwójka z Banshee zniknęła bez śladu. Ostatnim, co było widać, to Mandrejki kryjące się w cieniu. Inni leżeli na uliczkach, ich kamienie dusz zostały brutalnie wyrwane z ich piersi przez Inkubów, którzy wysoko cenili sobie owe i wykorzystywali w tzw. Tormentorach. I to właśnie taką broń użył Drazhar, by ocalić siebie od ostrzy Jain Zar. Odrzuciło ją to i równocześnie zakończyło krzyk, który nieomal zabił Mistrza Ostrzy. Dzięki tuzinowi dusz udało się wyzwolić potężną energię psychiczną, która zadała tym bardziej dotkliwy cios, gdyż to były dusze jej własnych pupili. Jain odczuła wielkie cierpienie. Nie była sama. Wokół niej, inni Asuryani odczuli ten atak i czuli jakoby ich własne dusze wyrywały się z nich. Drukhari jednak odczuwali zupełnie inne emocje - oni żerowali na cudzym cierpieniu. Incubi mordowali ostatnich z obrońców z chirurgiczną precyzją, a Aeldari ze Światostatku Saim-Hann uciekli, gdy zrozumieli, że bitwa jest przegrana. Epilog - Krzyk Śmierci Wraz z odwrotem wrogów, Drazhar zebrał całą siłę i zadał śmiertelny cios - przeciął w pół Jain. Jej dwie połówki ciała spadły w mroki ulic Shaa-dom, by wkrótce zniknąć w objęciach Mandrejków, które zaniosły je do Aelindrach. Szczątki Lord Feniks zaginęły, lecz jej krzyk nienawiści rósł i rósł. I nie pozostało to niezauważone. O ile krzyk Jain nie mógł przedrzeć się do świata materialnego, to jedna osoba go usłyszała... Żródła *''Blood of the Phoenix'' str. 10-12 *''Psychic Awakening: Phoenix Rising'' str. 16 *''Warhammer Community - New Rules: Jain Zar vs Drazhar!'' Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Bohaterowie Eldarów Kategoria:Inkubi Kategoria:Wyjące Banshee